


Thank You, Sorry

by anonymouswriter7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Failed Reconciliation, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Love Letters, Other, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Sad Kim Yugyeom, This is so short I'm sorry, Unrequited Love, read this fic to instantly be sad, sorry if this makes u sad too, why did i write this now i'm sad, yugyeom is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswriter7/pseuds/anonymouswriter7
Summary: Where Kim Yugyeom exchanges letters with his ex to try and rebuild the broken pieces of a relationship long forgotten by most, but not by him.(Based on the song Thank You, Sorry by got7)
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Thank You, Sorry

Dear,

God, I can't even bring myself to write your name.

Remember when we would send letters to each other? Remember when we would write pages upon pages about each other; about how in love we were? I remember. I know you and I have been long forgotten by most—maybe even by you, too—but I can't forget. I won't, not ever. I was so in love with you. I loved that you loved me, and I loved the way we complemented one another. We were different, you see, and I liked that about us. We were two different people. But when we were together, we became two halves of a whole. Two halves of a whole bound by a thing called love. And for a long time, I thought we would never separate; never break that perfect whole. But I was wrong. I was wrong and that made me so angry. Angry at how the two of us grew and changed for the worse. But I'm older now, and I've had time to think. Now I see that it wasn't us who changed for the worse, but me. I changed and I wish I hadn't. I became someone I don't like. I became more of a burden to you than anything else. I took and I took but I seldom gave. I drained you of energy and patience, and that is what ultimately drove you away. But for a long time, you dealt with me. You held on hoping to one day find the man you fell in love with again. You cared for me; kept me warm and safe. You looked me in the eye with complete sincerity and apologized for things that were my doing. So now I will say thank you, and I'm sorry that I made you say sorry. Thank you for giving me chance after chance that I didn't deserve. Thank you for making me feel loved even when you felt completely and utterly alone. Thank you for finding room for me in your heart as I took all your love and spent it recklessly. Thank you for loving me even after I changed into someone you couldn't recognize. Thank you. I never deserved you.

He who is truly sorry,  
Kim Yugyeom

\-------------------------------------------

Yugyeom,

Why? Why now? I left the pain you caused me in the past, and it is meant to stay there. I don't want your apologies; I don't want your regrets. I want to move on; I have moved on. Because you're right, I gave you every chance you didn't deserve—I gave you more than that—and you still found ways to waste them. I loved you wholly and unconditionally. You loved me when it was convenient to do so. I gave you everything I had. You gave me nothing. At the beginning, you were my everything; you gave me everything. You were my light, my guardian, my love. When I looked at you I got butterflies. I looked at you and I saw the man I was willing to spend the rest of my life with. But you changed. By the end I looked at you and I felt nothing. I felt no love, no regret, no hatred. I was numb to you. I fell into the routine of caring for you and expecting nothing back. You became a chore. And when I finally walked away, I felt liberated. I felt no sadness, as the man I had fallen in love with was long gone and I had already had time to grieve him. You quickly became something of my past; nothing more than someone I used to know. I don't understand why you're coming back to me so many years later. It's been far too long to reconcile. I moved on, I found better things. You should do the same.

Cordially,  
Me

\-------------------------------------------

To the one I cannot forget,

I've tried to move on, trust me. I've seen other people and done new things. Hell, I went on a world tour. I've seen and done more than I ever imagined I would. But at the end of the day, when I'm lying awake, my mind always comes back to you. I'm not okay. I'm not happy. I haven't been for a long time. I look at myself in the mirror, at the person who only received consolation, and see that now my expression is similar to yours; the one I saw on your face near the end. Numbness. Emptiness. It's all I feel. I've realized far too late how much you meant to me. I lost a part of myself when you walked out the door. I regret everything I did. I resent myself more every passing day because of it. So here I am, begging you for another chance. Just one more. I promise you I'll hold onto all the memories and all the emotions. I promise you I've changed. Will you trust me? Will you believe me? You made a choice when you chose me the first time. I understand that you now regret that choice. But I promise you I can fix that. You won't regret me any longer. I can fix this. I can fix us. I need to see you so I can be happy. I don't think I can be without you. Without you I become insignificant. I may be an idol, I may have fans around the world screaming my name, but without you, I am nothing. I may be a star, but I am one that is flickering out in the night sky. My light fades without you. You were like a dream, and in the end, I know I can't let go of you. If you give me this chance, I will hold onto you, so that there won't be any more scars. I will love you with everything I have. I want to believe that I can see you again; that this is destiny. That hope is all I have right now.

Give me this chance,  
Yugyeom

\-------------------------------------------

Yugyeom,

I cannot give you anything more. You took everything I was willing to give a long time ago. I think you know that. I think you knew exactly what this letter was going to say even before you read it. I would love to comfort you in some way; to tell you that I'm sorry you feel such emptiness, but I can't. I'm not sorry for you. You drained me of every bit of love I had to give. You wasted your chance with me, and now you will face the consequences. It took me a long time to rebuild after you broke me down. I can't risk letting you hurt me again. I can't. You must understand. You say you realize what you did, so you must. You know how I feel. I want you to know that I'm better now. I've moved on and built a life without you in it. I no longer cry over you. I realize you were never worth my tears. I am a new person, stronger than I was when we were together. And you must know that if I can move on, so can you. You'll hurt, you'll cry, but it is in those moments that you will begin to heal. I know you're in pain, Yugyeom, but it will not be forever. Please take care, and know that although I regret loving the man you became, I will never regret loving the man you were.

Best wishes,  
Me

\-------------------------------------------

To the one that got away,

Thank you, sorry.

My final goodbye,  
Yugyeom


End file.
